Treasure Map - Eneru
| Stamina1 = | Battles1 = | Difficulty1 = | Conditions1 = | Experience1 = | Beli1 = | Title1 = | Manuals = }} Notes *This page is a WIP. Add if you can. *Rewards differ per league. Tips on how to beat Treasure Map - Crocodile FAQs *See Tips for New OPTC Players and Roadmap *See Treasure Map for general info on Treasure Maps Recommended Support Units These characters will boost your Treasure Points earned and have their stats boosted as well. 2x Treasure Points, stats boosted by 2.5x and Special CD -10: *Shiki Legendary Pirate 1.75x Treasure Points, stats boosted by 2.5x and Special CD -10: *Monkey D. Luffy Natural Enemy of Skypiea's One and Only Kami *Monkey D. Luffy Song of the Island 1.5x Treasure Points, stats boosted by 2.5x and Special CD -10: *Golden Tesoro *Ganfor Guide of Skypiea *Ganfor Return to Grace *Sabo Straw Hat Luffy's Ally *Whitebeard & Marco Paramount War Fierce Battle 1.35x Treasure Points, stats boosted by 1.2x and Special CD - 5: *Charlotte Linlin Great Pirate "Big Mom" *Kami Eneru Divine Providence of Skypiea *Dr. Indigo Legendary Pirate's Associate *Commander Scarlet Legendary Pirate's Associate *Vinsmoke Reiju Celebrate the Exciting Cruise *Sanji Celebrate the Exciting Cruise How to beat Treasure Map - Eneru *You will take environmental damage every 3 turns on EVERY stage. Minibosses *Round 7: **HP: 650,000 (+65,000 per navigation level) **ATK: 4000 (+200 per navigation level) **After Turn 1: Gives you ATK Down and gains resilience for 5 turns each, and increases your damage taken and reduces your RCV for 3 turns each. **After Turn 2: Cuts your HP by 50% **Interrupt: Poisons you when you use a slot manipulation special. *Round 7: **HP: 660,000 (+66,000 per navigation level) **ATK: 6200 (+310 per navigation level) **Preemptive: Changes all your slots to BLOCK and binds 2 random subs for 3 turns. **After each turn: Binds 2 random units for 4 turns, then 6 turns, then 10 turns. **Below 50% HP: Cuts your HP by 20% *Round 7: **HP: 450,000 (+45,000 per navigation level) **ATK: 4500 (+225 per navigation level) **Preemptive: Binds all your specials for 2 turns and has Rainbow shield for 2 turns. **After each turn: Blows away one random unit for 3 turns. *Round 6: Snake paralyzes the front right, middle left, and bottom right crew members for 1 turn and reduces your chaincoefficient multiplier by (a lot) for 12 turns. *Round 7: **HP: 540,000 (+54,000 per navigation level) **ATK: 4200 (+210 per navigation level) **Preemptive: Cuts your HP by 10% at the end of turn and does it again for 99 turns after that, changes all your slots to BLOCK slots, locks them for 3 turns, and despairs both captains for 4 turns. **After 3 turns: Boosts enemy ATK by 1.5x and shuffles your slots every 2 turns. **Below 20% HP: Attacks for 3x his normal attack. *Round 5: **Preemptive: Increases your damage taken for 5 turns. *Round 6: **HP: 420,000 (+42,000 per navigation level) **ATK: 3800 (+190 per navigation level) **Preemptive: Binds both your captains for 4 turns and lowers your ATK for 3 turns. **Below 20% HP: Gains damage negation shield for 2 turns. *Round 7: **HP: 1,000,000 (+100,000 per navigation level) **ATK: 4500 (+225 per navigation level) **Preemptive: Has delay immunity, blinds you for 10 turns, cuts your HP by 20% every turn for 5 turns, makes / / slots count as unfavorable for 5 turns. **Below 20% HP: Cuts your HP by 90% and paralyzes your entire crew for 10 turns. **After defeat: Revives to 30% HP, Boosts his DEF for 3 turns, and gains a 5-hit GOOD barrier for 1 turn. Category:Treasure Maps